YuGiOh!: Midnight Assault
by Rickudemus
Summary: Yami always keeps an eye out for Yuugi, especially when the boy is sleeping. Unfortunately for him, that seems to be the only thing he can do; just watch. It hurts him even more when another person invades the night and shows how helpless the spirit just can be.


_Author's Note: This took me four years to finish. Stop laughing, I'm not kidding. For some reason, I just couldn't finish it until 5th of February this year and I started this in 2010! It didn't turn out as good as I had hoped, but I hope you'll find it somewhat readable._

_Also, I also received this question from StarGlow: "Will there be any more of those puzzleshippings only or are you going to change into a different characters?" Well, there will be a lot of puzzleshipping stories and I haven't really written much else... I am planning on working with other characters as well, but I haven't gotten around it yet. So, we shall see what happens! Also, thank you very much for the review. It made me happy!_

* * *

Spring's first flowers, wings of the butterflies or the first rays of the sun; none of those things were nothing compared to his light. For him, he was perfection. The moonlight shone beautifully on his sleeping face, making the spirit of the puzzle smile softly. He was sitting on the chair, watching; the moonlight went through his transparent figure, mocking his fate.

But watching the resting boy made him feel happy. All of him did. He had taught him so much about friendship, teamwork, gentleness and love.

Yes, they loved each other. They were one in many ways and as he thought of it, his smile grew. They could not do much - Yami being spirit - but in their soul rooms, only their imagination was the limit. It may not be real, but it was real enough for both of them.

Yami heard a tingle, which snapped him out of his thoughts. He watched Yuugi who was turning in his sleep to face the wall, his back facing the spirit. Yami smiled, dropping his gaze to the floor. The millennium puzzle lay there, catching only a little bit of the moon's beautiful shine. Yuugi had accidentally pushed it down when he had moved. Well, he could pick it up in the morning. There was no need to interrupt his other half's dreams.

With a chuckle, he looked up to the window and rested his head against his hand. It was a shame Yuugi had to sleep when Yami could not, but there was nothing he could do about it. The boy needed his sleep, no matter how bored the pharaoh was. Then again, it was a lot better to be with him and talk to him during daytime than never, after 3,000 years of being alone in the darkness.

"Yuugi..." He softly whispered to himself as he closed his eyes with a smile. It was a lovely name for a lovely person. Oh, how he loved the boy.

He then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard step. He turned around quickly, only to see a dark figure kick the puzzle at the other side of the room with the back of his foot, following with a low chuckle.

Yami could feel his heart jump into his throat. The figure reached out his hand to gently grab Yuugi's shoulder and turn him on his back. He grabbed the boy's chin, watching his face with a wide smirk. He was wearing a long black coat and he had a hood covering most of his facial features, so Yami could not tell who the person was.

But he could tell one thing.

"Yuugi!" He screamed, making the mentioned male stir in his sleep. "Wake up! Please, just wake up!" Yami kept shouting through the mind-link.

"Mmm...?" Yuugi mumbled in his sleep, turning his head away from the cold touch on his chin.

"YUUGI!" Yami nearly whimpered.

"Hmm, Yami...?" Yuugi mumbled, slowly opening his eyes, leaving them partly open. "Yami?" When he got his vision back, his eyes snapped wide open and he began to panic. "Bak-" His mouth was covered with a pale, powerful hand.

"Shh." The man hushed with a low voice. "We don't want to wake he dead, now do we."

Yami's eyes grew wide when he recognized the voice. That filthy thief, Bakura.

Bakura was eyeing Yuugi carefully, watching him squirm helplessly, while he gave a small smirk.

"So you can't switch places with the pharaoh when the puzzle is far off." A low chuckle escaped his throat. "Scary, huh?" He licked his lips viciously.

Yuugi whimpered, grabbing onto Bakura's arms and trying his best to shove him off, but in vain.

"No use trying to push me away, sweetie. Your strength is nowhere near mine." He laughed, leaning very close to the boy, their lips almost touching. "Your gaming skills are no use this time." He snickered and lowered his head, touching the boy's neck with his nose. Yuugi whimpered, making Bakura lick his neck.

"S-stop it..." Yuugi whined, scared out of his skull.

"Sure." Bakura commented. "Right after I finish." He moved his hand on top of the boy's stomach, touching him in an uncomfortable manner.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuugi began to cry.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bakura licked up Yuugi's neck and to his ear, whispering to him. "Because I hate the pharaoh." The words made both Yuugi and Yami panic. Yami felt so helpless he couldn't do anything to save Yuugi. The puzzle was too far away and he couldn't use his shadow magic like this.

"Let me go, you monster!" Yuugi screamed, struggling as much as he could, but Bakura climbed on top of him, preventing Yuugi from moving much. He took a firm grip of Yuugi's wrists, chuckling in a very amused manner.

"I told you already, it's no use. You're way too weak." Bakura leaned closer, licking Yuugi's cheek, making the boy whimper.

"Stop it!" Yami tried to scream, even if he knew it to be in vain.

"I bet he's enjoying this, huh?" Bakura whispered to Yuugi, making Yami furious and Yuugi shed even more tears. "Let's give him a show, shall we?" Bakura smirked, forcing his tongue inside Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi tried his best to get away, but his body was so tired and weak.

"No, please!" Yuugi could hear Yami plead, his voice sounding rather pathetic. It was the first time Yuugi had heard it. "Yuugi! I'm so sorry! Please! Fight him!"

Yuugi clenched his fists and bit Bakura's tongue as hard as he could, making the tomb-robber pull away quickly with a scream and punch Yuugi in the face.

"Aagh! You little shit!" Bakura snapped, while Yami watched his light with wide eyes.

"YUUGI!" Yami shouted, Yuugi keeping his eyes firmly closed from the pain. Bakura then let go of Yuugi's left arm, grabbing his chin roughly.

"So you want it that way, huh? Sure thing, then! I'll give it to you rough!" Bakura growled, ripping Yuugi's shirt apart, which made Yuugi quickly grab onto his night lamp and swing it on to Bakura's head.

"Argh!" Bakura screamed, sitting up on top of Yuugi, who used all his energy to pull his leg from under Bakura and kick him on the stomach, pushing him away so Yuugi could drop down on the floor and reach out for the puzzle. "Oh, no you don't!" Bakura jumped down and stepped on Yuugi's back, making the boy lose his breath. "You have more power in you than I thought." Bakura coughed, holding his head. "You're in trouble now, kid!"

Yuugi tried to stretch his arm as much as he could, but he couldn't get in touch with the puzzle. He dropped his arm to the ground, silently whimpering.

"So close, yet so far, huh?" Bakura snickered, Yami rushing to Yuugi's side, small tears in his eyes. "Yuugi... I'm so sorry..." No matter what he did, his hand would go through; even if he attempted to punch Nakura, he would only receive laughter. "Cursed puzzle!" He screamed and kicked the puzzle, even if he knew nothing would come out of it.

_Tingle_

"What the hell-?!" Bakura yelled and before he could act, Yuugi grabbed the puzzle and a bright light surrounded the room. Quickly, Bakura backed away, watching the boy stand up and giving the scariest glare he could do.

"You. Are. So. DEAD!" Yami growled, a dark light surrounding his body while while his eyes were fiery red. He took a few steps closer but was interrupted by the spirit form of Yuugi in front of him, trying to stop his other self.

"Yami, don't!" Yuugi pleaded.

"He tried to rape you!" Yami yelled, angry as hell, while Bakura was leaning against the wall and actually looking a bit scared.

"That is not an excuse for murder!" Yuugi cried as he placed his transparent fists against Yami's chest. "Please..."

"Urgh..." Yami groaned, not wishing to cause any more pain for his love. He glared at Bakura, trying hard not to kill his spirit with his stare. "Go now. You're not worth such peace as death." He pointed at the albino, growling lowly. Bakura watched the pharaoh in both anger and fear. While he hated to admit defeat, he slowly headed for the door and ran off with a mad growl.

"Phew..." Yuugi sighed, falling to his knees. Even if he was just a spirit, he could still feel his legs shaking like mad. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and once he opened his eyes, he noticed that the scenery had changed drastically, but it was the kind he was used to; he was inside the puzzle. Before he could think further, Yami was already kneeling in front of him, hands on Yuugi's shoulders and worry shadowing his face.

"Yuugi, are you alright?!" He panicked, but the faint smile on Yuugi's lips seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Is it alright for us to be here now?" Yuugi asked as Yami began caress his cheeks.

"Do not worry, little one. He won't be coming back anytime soon." Yami assured his other half, who let out a deep sigh of relief.

"That was certainly... Surprising." Yuugi let out a chuckle which didn't fool Yami much. "I really can't defend myself too well, huh? I just wonder how he even came in..." The smaller of the two boys shuddered, making the other one snarl in anger.

"Well, he is a thief- Who knows what he can do." He looked away with a glare, then turning back to his other half, but with a much more expression. "But what's more important is you." He kept on caressing the boy's cheeks, receiving another faint smile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Yuugi let out another chuckle. "Am I bleeding?" He asked and Yami's expression became sad.

"Yes... But it does not seem to be major. Does your nose hurt?"

"Not so much here. I suppose I nearly forgot I was punched whe you got so mad."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Yami asked, obviously concerned. "Please, stay here. I will take care of the injuries. I feel at fault for what hap-"

"Enough..." Yuugi groaned as he stood up, Yami following his action. "I don't want to hear you talking like that. Who would have known he would attack like that?" The smaller male assured with a much more convincing smile.

"I guess you're right..." Yami replied, still looking guilty over what happened. He pulled the boy into a hug carefully, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. "I was just afraid of what he would do to you... All thoe things I could never show you or make you feel... Had he made it all painful for you, I just..." Yami explained and Yuugi rolled his eyes a little at the target of his other half's worry. He was still touched, though and happy that he cared so deeply for him.

"But I'm fine, thanks to you." Yuugi said while returning the hug, snuggling Yami's chest, even if it didn't feel as real as he'd hope, it still managed to make him feel better. "I love you, other me."

Yami chuckled a little, tightening the hug. "I love you, too, partner." He began to pet his lover's hair ever so gently. "I promise you, I will always protect you. Even better than today and I will do my best to keep you out of harm." While a little cheesy or dramatic, the words made Yuugi happy. He knew he could trust his other half, no matter what.

"I believe you." Yuugi smiled.

With that, neither of them said a word for a while as they shared a silent kiss.

~The End~


End file.
